


Lip Service

by hakkais_shadow



Category: VIXX
Genre: DSL, Hyuk is my spirit animal, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I admit I had more fun writing this than I should have, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sexual Humor, Yes there is a VIXX pornstar AU and here it is, abuse of a delivery service, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkais_shadow/pseuds/hakkais_shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some jobs have their perks....or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the forvixx exchange on Livejournal.

It wasn’t Jaehwan’s fault he couldn’t keep a job for more than a few weeks - really. It wasn’t his fault that the dogs’ leashes kept getting tangled when he was flirting with that cute owl-eyed guy in the park (he’s sure he has Kyungsoo’s phone number somewhere)..or that Sunday school students weren’t supposed to learn those kinds of songs. And nobody ever told him you weren’t supposed to tell people what was in the secret sauce… The tally so far was six jobs in just as many weeks and he still had to pay for his tuition.  
  
So far this newest job seemed to be working out okay, though. Delivering packages was easy - he got to drive around Seoul on a pimped out second-hand motorbike (and he really didn’t try to hit pedestrians, honest) and the pay wasn’t that bad although it didn’t quite pay the bills. The only downside was the fact that the uniform was kind of snug because the last guy who wore it was way too skinny and real guys had a little junk in the trunk, right?  
  
So he’d been at the job for a few weeks now - the longest he’d worked for a company in the past year. Most of the time he just dropped off produce to some of the mom and pop groceries in the local neighborhoods or an occasional bouquet of flowers to some secretary from her secret admirer (which was usually her boss but he wasn’t going to be the one to tell her.). Strangely the most interesting place he delivered to was a pretty nondescript office in a respectable part of town. They were usually packages wrapped in plain brown paper - if he had to guess he would say they were sets of DVDs or something like that. At first he filled in for the guy who was on the local route but after a while the deliveries became more frequent and he was requested to deliver the boxes personally. The packages weren’t the things that were interesting though. It was those who worked there. Everyone looked like they stepped out of a photoshoot, even the kid who was temping at the company and sat at the reception desk.  
  
When Jaehwan first heard someone talking about his DSL he thought they were talking about the delivery service. “No I work for Federal Express…” After all, he *was* a delivery boy. It wasn’t until he complained about it to this kid, this Sanghyuk - and he got a roll of the boy’s eyes in response. “No, dumbass...not DHL. DSL. Dick Sucking Lips. You’ve got them in spades, hyung.”  
  
WHAT. THE. HELL.  
  
This kid had to be eighteen at the most...  
  
“I know that those lips would feel awesome curled around my---” Jaehwan slapped his hand over Hyuk’s mouth to prevent the other from completing the sentence, only to draw away just as quickly when he felt a wet tongue moving suggestively over his fingers.  
  
“Just saying, hyung….you’ve got nice lips. Boss thinks so too. In fact, he wants to talk to you about a job if you are looking for some extra cash.”  
  
Jaehwan stared, blinking owlishly for a few moments. That was a funny way of offering employment. But he *did* have tuition to pay, after all, and deliveries just weren’t cutting it. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to talk to him.”  
  
“Great!” This “Hyuk” kid leaned over and pressed the intercom button. “Hey boss, DSL guy says he’d be willing to talk to you about a job.”  
  
“Send him in.”  
  
Was that eagerness Jaehwan heard? And did Hyuk’s boss really think of him as the “DSL guy?”  
  
The office was plush and definitely not nondescript - and neither was the man sitting behind the desk. Tanned and almost pretty rather than handsome (and that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing with this guy), the man stood and reached out to shake Jaehwan’s hand, then gestured for the other to take a seat across from him.  
  
“Cha Hakyeon, founder and director of Video In Excellence. Or Video in Excess….whatever it is that Ravi came up in a moment of drunken stupor. We call it VIXX for short and you can just call me N - and trust me, you don’t want to know what that stands for.” He flashed the other a grin, drumming well-manicured fingers on the desk. “I could sugar-coat things and say we do model shoots and test films for commercials but let’s be honest - we do porn and we are good at what we do.”  
  
“What does that have to do with me?”  
  
N sighed. “Kid, you are one can short of a six-pack sometimes, aren’t you? If Hyukkie’s words weren’t enough of a hint I think you’d be a good addition to our company. You are good looking, Hyukkie’s comments about your lips aren’t a lie, you seem pretty flexible, and if I’ve judged right you are a dicks over chicks kind of guy. Am I wrong?” A brief shake of Jaehwan’s head made the director smile. “So how about it?”  
  
Porn. This guy wanted him to do porn. He never expected FedEx to lead him to this kind of job offer. N must have sensed his hesitation and leaned over to whisper a starting salary in his ear.  
  
Well.  
  
“Um, yeah, I guess I can give it a try.”  
  
“Excellent. You are going to need a stage name,” the tanned male mused, studying Jaehwan. The way his eyes roved up and down his body felt kind of pervy, kind of hot and by the time he was done Jaehwan felt he needed either a shower or the other guy’s phone number (or both). Maybe later.  
  
“Ken. Short, simple, easy to remember - and you kind of look like Barbie’s boy toy if he was Asian and planning to do porn. How about it?”  
  
And so Jaehwan’s new career began - after giving FedEx his notice, of course.  
  
The first scene was awkward, to say the least. The grin on Hyuk’s face said it all when he entered the studio a week later. Fortunately the kid was older than he looked and a relative pro on the scene. Hyuk made him feel comfortable and he didn’t mind putting his lips to good use. It was kind of flattering when afterwards the younger man said his lips lived up to the hype.  
  
N’s tattooed partner Ravi was his next co-star. Seemed like the cameraman went in front of the scenes sometimes. “For a good cause...and you fit that, Kenken,” he said with a drawl and a grin. “Anything to help a newbie.” A couple good cumshots and some mutual satisfaction later and Jaehwan felt like he could get used to this job.  
  
That was when N sprung the surprise on him.  
  
“So we’ve got a star that is kind of difficult to work with. Kind of moody and some people think he’s unapproachable. I’d like to see how you do with Leo.”  
  
Leo? The guy in  _Strong, Silent, and Seductive_?  _Scowling and Sexy_? It wasn’t that Jaehwan had every copy of every video Leo made - no, not at all.  
  
The first meeting was - well, quiet to say the least. Jung Taekwoon was just as quiet, just as stoic as his movies or at least it seemed so. His handshake was reluctant but Jaehwan couldn’t help but notice how soft the other man’s skin was. It sent a tingle down his spine, something like anticipation or fear or something he couldn’t quite define. Taekwoon’s expression remained unchanged so Jaehwan doubted that he felt the same.  
  
As reluctant as the first meeting was, the first scene with Leo seemed to go pretty well. His new co-star was dominating and firm and able to get hard with only a few strokes of Ken’s hand. Maybe Leo was really getting into it, Ken thought with a touch of wonder and maybe a little pride. Just as he was leaning in towards those thin but temptingly soft-looking lips Leo turned his head aside and Ken found himself with a mouth full of silky black hair. While he liked Leo’s shampoo it wasn’t the same as a kiss.  
  
“He never kisses his co-stars,” Hongbin said later on with a knowing nod. The twink of the month seemed to know a lot more than he was probably supposed to. Of course, like Hyuk just because he looked innocent didn’t mean Hongbin was. “We were in a scene once where he left hickies that lasted for 2 weeks everywhere - and I mean EVERYWHERE….and his lips never got anywhere near mine.”  
  
Scene after scene with Leo was like that (and he seemed to be getting cast in more scenes with Leo than anyone else. Not that he minded, of course.) They did everything - EVERYTHING and some stuff Ken had never done himself before - except kiss. It was frustrating, to be so close and not be able to kiss him.  
  
Getting to know Jung Taekwoon the person was just as difficult as Leo the porn star. Jaehwan had initially tried the tentative approach, asking the other if he wanted to go out for coffee or to grab a bite to eat after work. When that was met with silence and rejection he tried another tactic - he pretty much grabbed the other and dragged him along to a sidewalk ddeokbokki stand or home to watch a movie, usually something of the Disney persuasion. At first he got the same silence but slowly the other began to open up, his expression softening as Jaehwan chattered about school and his favorite books and the fact that Taekwoon reminded him of a leopard one moment and a kitten the next.  
  
It wasn’t his imagination when out of the corner of his eyes he saw the shy smile on Taekwoon’s lips. It was almost as good as a kiss and Jaehwan would take it. As the months went by those smiles became more frequent and the distance between the two of them on Jaehwan’s sofa became shorter. He remembered the exact moment when Taekwoon rested his head on his shoulder - right in the middle of “A Whole New World”.  
  
What Jaehwan didn’t notice were the glares Leo was giving Ken’s co-stars on the set. If looks could kill Ravi would be 6 - no,10 - feet under and Hyuk wouldn’t be far behind. Each time the shoot ended Leo would grab his wrist in a vice-like grip and drag him from the set without as much as a goodbye and those nights on the sofa were extra cuddly, the older man not willing to let go.  
  
It was the end of a long day and there was only one more scene to shoot before N called it a wrap. Everyone was on edge and Ken just wanted it over with, his mind already hours ahead and planning for a picnic the next day. It was something utterly corny and ridiculous and he knew Taekwoon would love it. He prepped himself for a handjob while nuzzling along Leo’s neck - that always seemed to make him do those funny, cute whimpering sounds...  
  
He knew there was something different when he found himself leaning in and finding his lips coming into contact with warm, inviting lips instead of hair. The kiss lingered and deepened and Ken forgot about the cameras, forgot about the crew, instead honing in on the man in front of him. Lips and tongue and hands that roamed - but it was more. The kiss was sweet and deep and dammit, it meant something. He knew he wasn’t wrong when Leo suddenly pulled back, shock flashing briefly on his stoic face before he fled the set.  
  
“He never kisses his co-stars…” This time the words were said with something very akin to awe - and by Hakyeon nonetheless. There was no need to call “CUT” on the scene. The fact that it was over was obvious.  
  
Well, at least that scene was over. Ken - no,  _Jaehwan_  took off after his co-star, knowing that the behind-the-scenes-scene was just beginning.  
  
  
“I can’t do it anymore,” the man called Leo but now nothing but  _Taekwoon_  in Jaehwan’s mind - and heart - murmured over and over. “I can’t see you with them. Not anymore…”  
  
“Then don’t,” Jaehwan murmured, locking the door to the dressing room and stepping closer to the man he had fallen in love with over sidewalk ddeokbokki and Disney movies.  
  
By the time they emerged, the porn stars Ken and Leo had successfully retired from the adult film business - all over a bit of lip service.


End file.
